


Resurrected Revenge

by FireGire96



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Tragedy, Child Abuse, Cutting, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, References to Drugs, Self-Harm, Sexual Assault, Therapy, Tragic Romance, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: When Jaune wants to change himself entirely for acceptance, he does. Due to this, he is seen around the campus as the coolest student to ever apply there. But with acceptance and friends, come new enemies and a whole new set of rules. What will he do when his new status dares to change everything, even himself? (Rated M for trigger warnings.)





	Resurrected Revenge

Jaune Arc got used to the many comments on generally himself. Everyday, outside his home, he was met with his two good friends that accompanied him ever since birth. The only ones that communicated with him so 'nicely', helping him not feel alone in this weird world called Remnant. Yet, also give him a run for his money. Literally.

These two friends were none other then Agony and Boredom.

Agony was the more active of the two. It would always slam the blonde's foot in intense pain before throwing him off his own set of stairs to a deadily fall to the first floor. This was mainly due to those broken steps his mom promised to fix every passing week.

It's fun wouldn't stop there though, the source then does everything in it's power to make the male regret living to begin with. Whether it was with stepping on his toes or knocking doors intentionally in his face, sending him for the majority of times to the nearest hospital.

Luckily, Jaune's other friend, Boredom, was nothing like Agony, which wasn't anything good. Instead, the source served as company on boring weekends and weekdays in his generic room filled with nerdy equipment and accessories. Instead of grunts and groans being delivered their way, they used body language to show how the felt. The invisible being daily watches the blonde laying in his bed covered in depression from the air he breathed through his lungs that expanded his chest slightly.

Their eyes would connect with the lost teenager becoming lost at the coat of light blue paint for his ceiling. The ceiling wasn't all though, because he would also find Boredom staring into his orbs in heredity while examining his life in a single glance. It wasn't agony, it knew what this teenager was going through, and it wanted to serve much need guidance through this horrible period of time. Unfortunately, it was only a source of air. So it's purpose was to sit back and enjoy this sickening show.

Jaune appreciated both of his friend's presence in his life. Agony served as a reality check when he was lost in his twisted fantasies while Boredom would keep him company in his only place of serenity. If he was being honest, they both served as company through lonely days in a two story home awaiting his isolated doomsday.

The two pals. luckily, were nothing like his family. His father was a retired well known hero around Remnant until he lost his well paying job. Now, sometimes when they glance at one another, eyes wouldn't come his way. Instead, the orbs of demons and bottles that collided with his siblings or his mother, because hey, they had to protect the soon to be hero of Remnant. Even if it landed a kid almost into her grave. Well, the boy began to think silently, at least he wasn't their biological father.

He also lived with his set of seven sisters that squished them violently into the middle with their birth. A good chunk of them loved him like any other sibling would... Mostly because they could anything and everything with him. Especially drown him in female products and packets of rainbow glitter. Their activities nearly made him die on some occasions, but he kept living through the somewhat torment. Just like how he kept loving his sisters.

As for his mother? Of course he loved her more then anything, but hardly showed it. If he could, he would shower her in infinite gifts, kisses, and try his best in helping with anything she assigns him... And she knew that too... But she wouldn't wait long enough to see so. In the mornings, she would disappear in the bright sunlight to her unknown job. In the afternoons, she was still present at the wild card place she called work. And in the late evenings, she would either escape from their step father's grasp or sneak into her single bedroom. The two could only meet in the dawns of the weekends, along with a good number of holidays.

Life was pretty much a pain, but he still had his two best friends and was luckily still living... He just wished he could do exactly what his mother would tell him when he was a kid, along with a mysterious male who kissed her cheek lovingly. He already knew it wasn't his real father, he could tell by the gleam in his eye. Aside from that fact, he recalled the once delightful mother ordering him nicely, "Be yourself. Don't let anyone control you. And be the best you can be."...

Fortunately for her, he could do that... At a cost...

That cost being his semblance.

All the citizens from Vale and beyond have come across the young blonde haired teenager least once. And the one question that slipped through their minds, whether it was in fluent or body language was, "I wonder what that little runt's semblance is?" It was one of life's many serious questions that met his way. A question that was never answered by himself nor given to others... That is, until tonight, when he gave Agony and Boredom a sneak peak to this unknown source.

The two entities watched as the male began to close his eyes tightly, becoming consumed by nothing but eternal darkness. Soon through the emptiness, the pals saw the blonde's body begin to float through his bed's skin, forcing it off lightly to reveal himself in his onesie to the world. It was like something out of a horror movie to them, so similar, that they didn't know what to make out of it. Only questions developed in their minds as soon as they heard ear piercing screams of suffering fill the air as a ball of light began to engulf their friend.

Only Jaune knew the motive behind this. Only he knew what was to come of this. He knew he would lose his two long lasting friends after this, but it was for the best. Yes, all three of them will be sad about this departure, but it was for the best. Because, after today, he was going to do the two things he promised his mother he would succeed at. He was going to become a entity that would lead him to a better world. No. A better life. He would be himself, not let anyone control him and be the best he can be. How? By being the one thing that everyone wish they were. By unleashing his long awaiting semblance this one time...

_Perfection..._


End file.
